Mounted video camera recording systems have been in existence for a few years. For example, POV cameras have been used for film and television production and for capturing one's action sports performance. For example, POV video mounting system provider GoPro has sold numerous POV video mounting systems which allow sports enthusiasts to record their performance.
However, POV systems of the prior art have many limitations to their video recording performance. For example, users of current POV cameras often have no ability to view recorded video on the device during operation. Furthermore, the lack of a viewable screen inhibits the user to properly aim or operate the camera. A user may discover after a ride that his/her recording is useless since he/she unknowingly recorded the pavement, ground, or captured other non-useful video footage. Accordingly, prior art POV systems fail to enable users of POV cameras the ability to view the input thereto during operation.
Further, many POV systems of the prior art make it difficult for users to determine the power status of the cameras. As such, during operation it is difficult for users to determine whether the camera is recording until after the user downloads the recording and views the footage. For example, the “power on” signals on the camera of some prior art POV systems are counterintuitive and therefore users have no logical means to determine whether the video camera is recording during operation without reading the user manual. Moreover, some of the “power on” signals of prior art POV systems are weak which also makes it difficult for users to determine the power status of the device. Accordingly, the inability to accurately determine the power status of POV systems may jeopardize a user's opportunity to record their performance.
Furthermore, prior art POV systems are limited in that they restrict the user's ability to have only a single degree of movement. In other words, POV systems allow the video camera to move in only one direction. As such, once a POV system is attached to a surface, only the video recording component of the system can move back and forth, however, restricting the system from rotating.
In addition, prior art POV system typically do not include internal rechargeable batteries or storage. Accordingly, users of prior art POV systems have a limited time to operate them and thus risk losing valuable video footage for lack of adequate power. Moreover, many POV systems can not accommodate secure digital (SD) memory cards. As such, many POV systems can not enable users to download or upload the recorded video feeds to external applications.
POV prior art systems also exhibit poor locking mechanisms such that the cameras tend to move while attached to surfaces moving at high speeds. If a user intends to stop the camera from moving, a great amount of force must be expended and/or specialized tools utilized to fasten the devices. For example, when an user is driving a motorbike at high speeds, with a POV system attached thereto, vibration causes the camera to move from their original position of attachment. Accordingly, the video recording field of view is compromised, thereby perturbing the video footage recording, which is undesirable to users.
To this end, there is a need for a POV video mounting system which addresses the aforementioned limitations of prior art POV systems.